


Your Prize

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Top Thor (Marvel), accidental Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: “Are you out of your fucking mind?!”Loki-”Ignoring his brother’s warning voice, Loki took a few steps up to the throne, eyes on his father the entire time. “You must be if you think I’m going to enter a nonsensical tournament where brutes with no brains bash each other over the head until one of them falls unconscious, or worse.” He folded his arms, glaring. “I’m not going to do it. Tourney's are Thor’s things, not mine. You want me to beat out the greatest magic user in the universe, it’s done, but I’m not joining a tourney.“ The word was spat out as if it was the dirtiest word Loki could use.





	Your Prize

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

It was perhaps not the best phrase to say to the All-Father, especially in front of other people but Loki was convinced his father had come down with some form of dementia and was in fact out of his fucking mind. “Get out,” he ordered the others in the room, a few of Thor’s friends and the guards. When no one moved, everyone staring wide-eyed at the prince, he glared and repeated, “leave us! NOW!” A little burst of magic had the doors flying open to slam against the outer walls startling everyone into moving. The nobles bowed their heads and turned to leave out the side door, shooting glances at Thor before it closed behind them, while the guards took a second longer before doing the same and leaving through the front door, closing it behind them leaving Loki, Odin and Thor in the throne room. 

“Loki-”

Ignoring his brother’s warning voice, Loki took a few steps up to the throne, eyes on his father the entire time. “You must be if you think I’m going to enter a nonsensical tournament where brutes with no brains bash each other over the head until one of them falls unconscious, or worse.” He folded his arms, glaring. “I’m not going to do it. Tourney's are Thor’s things, not mine. You want me to beat out the greatest magic user in the universe, it’s done, but I’m not joining a tourney.“ The word was spat out as if it was the dirtiest word Loki could use. 

Through the tirade both Thor and Odin had been quiet, Thor moved closer to his brother while Odin sat stone-faced on his throne, but as soon as Loki stopped talking, Odin started. “And who are you to speak to me in such a fashion? You think because you’re a prince you have some right to use that tone, child?!” 

Loki cringed and Thor moved even closer to his little brother nearly standing in front of him though there would be little Thor could do in his current condition if Odin were to raise a hand against Loki. “You will do this, and you will win. A child of each fiefdom is to participate, and since Thor is unable to use his right arm, the duty falls to you. As the spare.” Loki and Thor both cringed at their fathers choice of words; Loki hated that term. “You will do it. You will do it with a smile, and if I hear anything more about it, you will be tossed in the dungeons like a common criminal and left there to rot.”

“Fath-”

“DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!” Odin shouted slamming Gungnir against the floor, the sound echoing loudly around the throne room, and standing to loom over his two sons. 

Loki flinched then scowled, jaw set and fists clenched at his sides, around him the air seemed to thicken to the point where Thor had to step away, but in the end, the prince acquiesced. “Fine,” he muttered and turned to walk down the steps, not bothering with the formality of taking two steps backwards first. “If that is all, Father,” again the word was spat out, and without waiting for an answer, Loki turned to leave slamming the doors closed behind him with enough magical force to warp the metal frame. 

Odin sighed and sat back down, turning to look at his eldest son. “Please make sure he’s ready for the tournament; I want him to win.”

Thor stood still, staring at the doors his little brother had gone through before he turned back to his father and nodded. “I will, but maybe Loki’s right. Swordplay was never his forte. He’s much more skilled with daggers and even better skilled with his magic. Why not let me take his place? I should be fine by the time the tournament comes around. I’m getting stronger every day, the spell’s been broken, and my arm is healing quickly; if I push myself, I’m sure I’ll be ready.”

The All-Father shook his head. “No, the healers say the spell used on you was a dangerous one, you could have lost the use of your arm had the spell not been broken so quickly, and I will not risk your permanent damage because Loki is stubborn. He needs to do this, and you will both comply. See to it his lessons are started.” 

It was a dismissal, and Thor took it, turning and walking out the same door his brother had gone through marvelling at the now dented metal frame that kept the doors from working correctly. Loki was profoundly skilled in magic, but also hot-headed and prone to outbursts. They would need to work on that, or his opponents would be able to use Loki’s emotions against him in the arena.

Though Loki had left minutes before him, Thor knew precisely where his brother would be, and turned to walk out of the palace and into the gardens, heading through the winding labyrinth of hedges until he reached a small cove near the centre that Loki liked to hide in when he wanted to be alone. When he turned the corner, he saw his brother destroying conjured metal spheres with his magic, tossing one in the air and hitting it, so it exploded before throwing the next then the next. 

“Loki,” Thor greeted, not wanting his head to get hit with the burst of magic. He walked closer and sat beside his little brother, watching the spheres explode. “You’re a skilled fighter. I know you think tournaments are a waste, but you have just as much chance of winning as anyone else.” Thor reached out and put a hand on Loki’s thigh, “you need to do this, and we need to get you ready. I can train you.” 

Five more spheres exploded, raining down on the path in a glittering mess before Loki spoke, “I don’t want to train because I don’t want to do it. Combat tournaments are a waste of time, and I refuse to devote one second to it.”

“It is what Father wants, he-”

“Screw Father!” Loki interrupted, “I don’t care what Father wants, I’m not doing it. Let him toss his spare into the dungeons all he wants. Mother will have me out in a day, maybe less.” 

While Thor believed that was likely true, he didn’t want to take any chances, and Loki was a brat. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and shook his head. “Loki,” he started then paused thinking of his words. “Brother,” he tried again, turning and cupping his hand against Loki’s neck, “I know this isn’t your favourite thing, Little Brother, and father had no right calling you a spare.” Thor's words were soft, a breath of air whispered between them; he pulled Loki in closer to rest their foreheads together. “I know you’d rather go toe to toe with a sorceress of Alfheim and kick their asses into the dirt, but you can do this too. You’re a good fighter, I have seen you fight. Do this, Loki. Win the tournament. Prove father wrong. Show him that you’re more than just his spare heir; you’re a fierce warrior.”

It looked a moment that Loki was going to argue, but in the last second he sighed and nodded before curling into Thor’s massive frame. “Fine,” he muttered. “Fine, I’ll do the stupid tournament and act like you. I’ll prance around acting like a pompous ass and drink too much and fuck anyone who makes eyes at me. But I can’t promise not to use magic and toss those goons on their asses beforehand.”

“I don’t prance,” Thor muttered with a pout causing Loki to laugh and kiss him. It didn’t escape either brother’s notice that Thor didn’t deny being an ass, or drinking too much and definitely didn’t deny fucking. “Come on, let’s have a practice and see how rusty you are.” 

The next four months were spent practising at every available moment, and Loki hated every second of it even if Thor praised him for his skills. He knew the steps and was amazingly observant and light on his feet. His opponents often underestimated the prince due to his slim build and not being recognised for his abilities in the arena, but quickly realised that Loki was far better than he let on. Though he didn’t win every sparring match, he won a fair number of them, and his skills only grew as the months wore on until a week before the tournament Thor halted his training and told him to take the rest of the week to relax and get pampered, something Loki happily accepted. 

On the day of the first tournament, Loki’s hair was perfectly braided and capped with small rubies. His nails were painted a deep shiny black, and his clothes were newly tailored and fit his body like a glove, leaving very little to the imagination but giving him protection against weapons while also allowing him the ability to move with ease. Thor thought he looked utterly beautiful if a bit showy, but he wouldn’t be Loki if he weren’t a bit flashy. “You look too lovely to be fighting today, brother,” Thor told him, and Loki only smirked. It was all part of the plan.

The first tournament was fought with daggers, something Loki excelled at, and he easily defeated his first opponent who was more interested in ogling his ass than fighting. Two hours later he won his second fight in less than 15 minutes for much the same reason. Being finished so quickly allowed Loki several hours before his next match which wouldn’t take place until just before the evening feast. He grabbed a book and slumped in his seat on the raised platform created for the royal family. Thor sat beside him, watching the tournament with interest. “You were impressive, Brother,” he told Loki with a grin, “what will your prize be if you win?”

“Hopefully to never have to do this stupid tournament again,” the younger prince answered without looking up from his book. When he was met with silence, Loki glanced up. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Thor leaned in, making certain no one could hear him except his brother and whispered, “I was hard the entire time you were fighting. Prizes usually include a boon from the royal family. Perhaps you’ll get me.”

Loki smirked and turned so that their mouths were scant millimetres apart and whispered, “I already have that. You need to think of a better prize.” Thor rolled his eyes, but sat back, leaving Loki to his book. The young prince laughed at his brother’s pout, grinning cheerfully, eyes sparkling before setting his book aside in favour of watching the fighters.

There would be several types of fights before the main sword fighting event, though not all fighters were participating in each round. Some were hand to hand, some were jousting, and some were sword fights. There would be prizes for each section of the tournament, and the ranking of one event had no bearing on the ranking of another. Loki being Loki wanted to show off a little before his debut with the sword and was all too happy to get close to an opponent with the sole purpose of beating them to a pulp in the most embarrassing way possible with his daggers. With his first fight out of the way, he wouldn’t have another until just before evening feast which gave him the perfect excuse to miss the feast. Either he would be injured, though doubted it, and would be able to beg off to lick his wounds in private, or he would be victorious and claim to be too tired to attend. Either way, Loki’s evening plan was a good book and a cool bath followed by lots of sleep. 

“You should watch the fights, Loki, so you know your opponent's moves,” Thor chastised but at Loki’s scowl, left him alone. 

The rest of the day moved by too quickly in Loki’s opinion and once again he found himself with another fighter, daggers in hand. This fighter was a light elf, as tall as Loki but more slender and moved with a grace that would make water jealous. His daggers were gold and glinted in the evening light which Loki suspected was the plan, blind your opponent and take them out quickly. But Loki was smarter than that and managed to stay low, keeping into the shadow and out of the reflected light. His daggers were plain, not wanting to risk damaging his ornamental weapons for such a pointless fight. 

The two moved around one another, each taking a turn in offence and defence before Loki dropped low and slashed up, catching the elf in the wrist and causing him to lose one of his daggers. Reaching up, Loki pulled his opponent off balance with a hand wrapped around the man's bicep and pulled him onto his back before rolling on top of him and bringing his dagger down to the elf’s neck. “Do you yield?” Loki asked, pressing the point into the elf’s artery but not pushing in. 

“I yield.”

Immediately Loki was on his feet and backing away. He held out his arm to help the other man up who took it and stood before bowing first to Loki, then the royal family sitting higher than the other spectators; Loki didn’t bow back. Finished for the day, Loki nodded his head and turned to walk back to the palace, already dreaming of the bath waiting for him. He scowled when Thor fell into step beside him. “I’m going to take a bath and read until I get pruney and then go to bed. You, I’m sure, are going to party all night, bed some woman who readily spreads her legs for you, and get drunk.”

“Perhaps a woman isn’t who I want spreading their legs for me,” Thor answered with a smirk. He nodded to the guard who opened the door for them but rolled his eyes at Loki sauntering through without so much as a thank you. “I could join you in the baths then brush out your hair. I could even give you braids.”

Loki stopped walking; the hall was empty though he knew enough to trust they wouldn't be overheard, “Thor, go enjoy the party. You like parties. Drink with your friends and complain you aren’t fighting and flirt with men and women, maybe take one back to your bed. I’m going to enjoy some time to myself.” He looked around before tilting his head up and kissing his brother on the lips. “Enjoy yourself. And while you’re drinking, you can think of me in the bath, a hand wrapped around my cock as I think of all the things you can do to it with your tongue.” The resulting groan was just what he was looking for, and Loki laughed before turning and walking off, leaving Thor alone in the hallway. 

The rest of the week followed much the same way. Loki fought winning some fights and losing others, then bathed and went to bed while Thor spent the majority of the evenings partying with Sif and the Warrior’s Three along with every other person attending the feasts. He bedded several men and women, a few times he bedded men and women at the same time before he fell into bed in the early morning hours and it all started again. 

On the last day of the tournament, Thor was up surprisingly early, bringing Loki’s morning meal to him instead of a servant. He placed it on the table and crawled into bed, curling around his little brother and kissing his neck. “It’s the last day. You have three people to defeat,” Thor whispered, knowing Loki had woken as soon as he entered the room. “The first I don’t think you’ll have any troubles beating. He’s some kid from Vanaheim that I think we’re vaguely related to. He’s also overly confident and sloppy with his leg movements, not sure how he managed to get so far into the tournament.”

Listening, but not yet ready to open his eyes, Loki rolled over and buried his face against Thor’s chest, snuggling in. His brother predictably wrapped his arms around him. “I saw him fighting earlier; he won’t be difficult to defeat.” Though it seemed a boast, it was true. Loki wasn’t the most skilled swordsman, but he was good, and the kid was too sloppy. He’d won by trickery and nothing more, something Loki was more skilled at and much better at hiding. 

“No, I don’t think he will be either,” Thor agreed. “The second opponent, the dark elf has cheated several times. Or well what I consider cheating. All within the rules, but he plays dirty.” Loki scoffed. “Yeah, yeah, he’s a dark elf, I know. But they’re not all evil.” His hands slid down Loki’s back then under his tunic, pressing his hands into his brother’s sleep warm skin and massaging the muscles there. Loki hummed in response. 

Gentle hands turned the young prince over and removed his shirt before sliding down his back and pressing into abused muscles making Loki moan. “You’ll have to be careful of him though, Brother. I don’t wish to see you hurt and he’s hurt several of his opponents.” Strong hands dug deep into a knot on Loki’s lower back, swirling and pressing until the muscle gave way and Loki sunk farther into the bed with a blissful sigh. “I’m just saying watch out for him is all and yes I know I’m speaking to the God of Mischief, and your tricks are just as good though not usually so deadly.”

The hands on him were warm and rough and knew just where the press to ease the knots from his back and shoulders. Loki was floating from the pleasure but still listened to his brother talk. “Killing is messy. Messing with people is way more fun without the killing, but if I have to kill him to win, then I will. I’m not going to be bested by a dark elf. I’d never live it down.” He groaned, arching into Thor’s hands. “Your hands are magic,” he panted.

 

“My cock is magic too you know,” Thor answered, leaning down to nip and lick at Loki’s ear. 

Turning over with a sigh, Loki stared up at his brother before curling a hand around his neck and pulling the larger man down for a kiss. “I know. Fertility god and all. If I ever need a disease fucked out of me with your magical healing cock, you’ll be the first to know.” He kissed Thor again before pushing him aside and rolling out of bed. “I’m going to bathe, then you should join me for the morning meal. We can talk about something random like the weather on Alfheim, or the rock trolls from the Realm Below.” 

“Rock trolls? You want to pass up sex for rock trolls?” Thor was looking at his brother like he’d lost his mind because obviously, he had. Loki loved sex, craved it and wasn’t all that discerning in bed partners as long as they were pretty and weren’t too stupid. “I thought you liked sex? Or, more importantly, I thought you liked sex with me.”

Loki laughed. “Poor big brother isn’t getting any.” He got up, letting the soft cotton sleep pants fall to the floor as he walked towards the bathing chamber giving Thor a very lovely view of his perky backside. “You’re the best cock I’ve ever had, Brother,” Loki told him before slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. Thor growled in reply. 

The tournament started after breaking fast, and though Frigga and Odin were in their seats, Thor was missing. Loki scanned the stands, wondering if his brother was seated somewhere else, but didn’t have time to worry about it as he was whisked away to his tent to have his wounds cleaned and dressed. One of his attendants braided his hair back while another massaged his arm and hands for him. It was another two hours before he was called back to the arena to face the second opponent, the dark elf from Svartálfaheim. Thor was still nowhere to be found.

There was no time to worry about Thor's whereabouts before the elf attacked and Loki dove to get out of the way landing with a thumb in a mud puddle that hadn’t been there seconds before. He scowled, turning to glare at the man's smug face. “Dirty fighting,” Loki muttered. His face took on a smug expression similar to the elf's as he pushed off the ground and got to his feet. “Alright, I can do that too.” With a wave of his hand, the ground under his opponent liquified causing the elf to stumble and begin to sink. From the stands, no one else could see, and it gave Loki the chance to get his footing under him and his sword ready before the real fight began.

Time and again Loki was knocked on his ass and his face; bruises bloomed around one eye where his opponent landed a solid hit with the pommel of his sword, and there were several tears in his leathers where the elf's sword slashed straight through to the skin. Loki had blood in his eyes, in his hair and staining his leathers but he fought on, determined to prove he was every bit as skilled a fighter as his brother. Neither of them resorted to magic after the first time, too busy with the sword movements to bother.

“You fight well, young prince,” the man taunted with a sneer, “but not well enough.” A backhand that Loki didn’t see coming sent him sprawling to the other side of the arena. There were several gasps from the stands, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mother standing, eyes wide as she watched with worry for her youngest son. “Though it’s not a fight to the death, accidents do happen.”

Accidents that killed a prince of Asgard would hardly be called an accident, and this elf had to know that. If this was a distraction or maybe an assassination attempt, it was coming from whoever this elf’s master was. “We’re taught to fight from an early age,” he replied standing and wiping the blood from his face. “If you’d been fighting my brother you’d have been dead by now.”

“Lucky then that I’m fighting you isn’t it?” 

There was no time to reply as Loki dodged another attack, moving quickly to avoid behind hit while striking with his own sword. He needed an opening; he needed to be smart about the fight and to watch the man for a weakness. Everyone had a flaw, and Loki knew he was clever, observant, and could figure it out, he just had to stay away from the blade long enough to do so. For nearly ten full minutes Loki moved around the arena dodging blows and occasionally catching the tip of the blade against his arm. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, his muscles were screaming at him, but still, he dodged until he saw it. The elf was favouring his left side, always turning toward Loki with the right. If he could get the elf to turn to the left, he could use the weakness to his advantage. 

Another attack caused Loki to turn, so he was facing the box with his family. Odin sat stone-faced as always, watching with near boredom while next to him Frigga still stood, eyes wide and worried. Though Loki wanted to assure his mother he was okay, he had no time between dodging attacks, and it wasn’t her his attention were on. Thor walked up, taking a seat beside his mother to watch while he held her hand tightly. He nodded an encouragement that Loki was loath to admit filled him with a warmth and renewed energy he needed. He would win. He’d promised, and he would keep his promise.

The elf moved again to attack, but Loki wanted to be done with the fight, having had enough of being knocked to the ground and sliced. He turned quickly, one leg moving out to widen his stance while his sword swung down, clashing with the elf’s sword with an almost deafening clank but effectively blocking the man's attack. It was a bold move that gave no ability for Loki to go on the offensive and was a calculated risk, but the impact of the swords gave Loki enough time to push off with his back leg and turn, bringing his sword around for his own strike and slashing the elf across the upper arm. The move set off a flurry of activity, each man working to end the fight quickly. From the stands, Thor watched standing beside his mother, eyes never leaving Loki’s form. Every time the younger prince turned, he could see his brother’s stare; it gave him a boost of energy needed to finish the fight. 

“Come on, Loki!” Thor called out, and though his voice joined with the all the sounds from the stands, Loki still heard. 

Loki turned again, moving with quick grace as he pushed his foe into a corner. The elf was fighting with just as much fury, face covered in blood and dirt just as Loki’s was, but Loki ignored it all. He ignored everything except the sound of their blades and the movement of his feet. He could see the end coming, with the elf backed into a corner but before he could make his final swing a burst of magic, that could not be seen, pushed against him, sending him to the ground and pinned him in place. He struggled. As the elf advanced, sword ready to strike, Loki fought to unravel the spell, he was a skilled sorcerer, the best in the Nine Realms and refused to be bested by some dark elf with a vendetta Loki knew nothing about. 

The sword swung down, but Loki added his own magic to the arena, causing the sun to glint off a guard’s shield and effectively blinding his opponent. The elf stumbled, giving Loki the added second needed to finish undoing his opponent's spell and surge to his feet. Luckily, his sword was close by and he was able to grab it in time to block another swing from the elf. Their swords clanked again and dragged against one another as they pulled apart. More magic came from everywhere, but Loki, ready for the assault, was able to block it and keep fighting. He used his own, but only in ways that would seem natural to those watching; it didn’t give him an upper hand to win, but kept the elf off guard enough for Loki to keep from being killed. He knew at this point the man wasn't trying to make an accident, he wanted Loki's head, and was fighting to get it.

“Your magic is strong, Little Prince,” the elf jeered, “but it is no match for mine.” Another burst of power had Loki turning in a circle, the world spinning. Even moving and dizzy Loki brought his sword up for in defence, swinging wildly. From the stands, he could hear Thor scream his name at the same time the elf’s sword sunk deep into his chest to emerge out the other side. Loki grunted, but the motion from the elf’s spell kept him moving, the momentum gave him the leverage needed to swing hard, slicing through skin, muscle, and bone until the elf’s head was on the ground, rolling away. 

The spell immediately cut off, and Loki dropped, gasping for air as his lungs filled with blood. “Only… Thor… gets to call me… 'Little Prince',” he strained to get enough air to speak then fell, but didn’t hit the ground. Strong arms caught him, cradling him to a broad chest as Thor’s voice, sounding far away, yelled for a healer. 

“Thor it-” Loki didn’t have time to finish his warning before he saw the arrows, hidden with magic but the shimmer of the light around them was obvious to Loki's experienced gaze. He was far more skilled in concealment charms than whoever had cast the spell and was able to throw up a quick protection barrier in front of his family watching as the arrows slammed into it and fell uselessly to the ground. The was silence for a heartbeat, then a flurry of activity as Odin bellowed out orders to the guards to find the archers responsible. Loki was in too much pain to pay attention as his lungs filled with blood and he struggled to breathe. “Th-” he tried again. His brother had tears his in his eyes but hadn’t pulled out the sword, not wanting Loki to bleed to death on the field. 

“Shhh,” Thor whispered, “we’re getting a healer. You did good, Loki. Amazing.” He cradled his little brother against him, worried it would be the last time he would ever hold Loki in his arms. The fight had been brutal, and he’d had to watch as the elf used dirty magic to win his fight and kill his brother. If the man hadn’t already been dead, Thor would have done it himself. It was only Loki’s grunt of pain that had Thor realising lightning was dancing over his body, arcing from his hands to Loki's body. Overhead storm clouds rolled in cutting off the sunlight; the thunder boomed as it echoed through the valley and lightning danced from cloud to cloud. “WHERE IS THE HEALER!?” Thor bellowed.

He watched a woman run over and drop to her knees beside the princes, unconcerned about the mud. “I’m going to need you to pull that out, highness,” she told him in lieu of a greeting. “When I say, alright?” She looked up at him, but Thor’s eyes were still on Loki’s face. “Highness!”

Tearing his eyes away from his brother’s, Thor looked up. “What? Oh, yes. Yes, I can do that. Hold on, Loki you’re going to be just fine, Little Brother, I promise.” He waited for the healer’s instructions then pulled the sword out of his brother’s chest with a sickening squelching and sucking sound that Thor never wanted to hear again. At least not from Loki. He watched the healer work, her movements were careful and precise, knowing just what to do to stop the blood and repair the damage. 

Beside him, Frigga sat in the mud, holding Loki’s hand tightly with her own. “It was an assassination attempt,” she whispered to her son. “Your father is dealing with it. We'll find out who was behind the attempt.”

“They will meet a swift end,” Thor assured her, voice hard. His eyes were white, his power reacting to his anger. Overhead the thunder and lightning continued their assault. The clouds opened and rain poured down, heavy and cold, but didn’t hit the small group huddled around Loki. Thor would take no chances with his brother’s health, but he did know the drop in temperature might help, Loki's body always responded better to cooler weather.

“Don’t drown mother,” Loki’s voice brought Thor back to his present. He was watching his older brother while the healer worked on him, in too much pain to do much else but lay in the mud. “Thor,” he whispered wanting to pull his brother to him but unable to do so. “We know you're impressive with your lightning, no need for such theatrics.”

“ME?!” Thor bellowed, eyes wide at his little brother, “I’m not the one nearly dead laying in the mud!” Though he was still angry, the taunt worked, and Thor pulled his power in, calming the raging storm until only the rain was left.

Loki was about to open his mouth to reply but cried out, arching against Thor’s hold as the healer did something that shot white-hot pain through his entire body. “What did you do?!” Thor demanded, pulling Loki a little closer to him and causing the prince to cry out again. “If you're part of this, if you’ve damaged him farther-”

“I pulled the blood from his lungs forcefully so he could breathe,” the healer cut off Thor’s threat. “He would have drowned otherwise. It’s a very unpleasant feeling, but I'm going to do it again, and then we’re going to turn him on his side so he can spit it out.” 

Without warning, the healer muttered a spell, and again Loki arched and screamed, but his voice was cut off by liquid flowing up from inside him. He was quickly turned onto his side just as the fluid came up and out of his mouth for him to retch onto the ground. It was several long minutes of spitting out more of the foamy red substance before he collapsed back against Thor’s chest, panting for air. “Please,” he gasped, “no more.” Loki curled as best he could, pressing his face to Thor’s stomach. His hand was still held tightly by Frigga which put him in a weird angle, but he didn’t care, he wanted to sleep for a year. 

“I have you, Brother,” Thor whispered against his head then sat back. “Will he live? Will he be okay? May I take him back to his rooms for a bath and rest?”

The healer nodded. “He’s going to have a bit of a recovery, but he is in no danger of death. His lungs will feel raw for quite some time, but I have mended what I could, and the rest is up to his body. I recommend light foods for at least a week, and not much strenuous exercise though he’s free to walk around if he can do so.”

Before the healer had finished, Thor was pulling Loki into his arms and standing before walking towards the palace leaving his mother and the healer behind. The break in the rain followed him as he walked; he ignored everything else, the yells from people trying to get out of the icy rain, the commotion from the guards finding the archers, and even Odin yelling after him to take charge. He cared about none of it but making sure that Loki was safe and warm and comfortable. Thor walked straight to Loki’s room, and into the bathing chamber, stepping in and lowering them both to one of the benches before starting the taps. He poured in Loki’s favoured oils and began to gently peel the clothing from the both of them as the water rose around them. 

Once naked, Thor sat with his brother cradled against his chest, running his hands over each mark, each slice, each bruise and cleaning them gently while Loki dozed on his lap. Thor let Loki sleep against him while he gently soaped and conditioned Loki’s hair, rinsing out the dirt and blood that had been caked in during the fight. He was quiet, but when his hands slid over the angry mark where the sword had pierced straight through, he could no longer hold his tongue. “I’m so sorry, Little Brother,” he whispered pressing kisses to Loki’s neck and shoulders. “I’m so sorry.”

Loki hummed, half asleep. “Wasn’t your fault,” he mumbled an assurance. Thor had nothing to do with the fights or making Loki do it or the assassination attempt. If anything, Thor saved him, and Loki told him so, explaining the warmth that spread through his body when Thor was there for him.

“Even so, I’m still sorry.” He tilted Loki’s chin up and kissed him gently on the lips. “I couldn’t bear it if you weren’t here. I couldn’t.” He kissed Loki again, almost desperately until his little brother turned and straddled his lap, deepening the kiss even more and sucking Thor’s tongue into his mouth. “We can’t do much more,” Thor whispered, his hands sliding over slippery wet skin that was whole and alive. 

“I think you’ll find that we definitely can,” Loki whispered, rolling his hips into Thor’s and sliding their growing erections together. He smirked at Thor’s moan as he bent to retake his brother’s mouth. “I told you if I ever needed a magic fuck you would be the first to know. I think considering what happened, a magic fuck is exactly what I need, oh great god of fertility with the magic cock.” Thor groaned again but for an entirely different reason and Loki laughed into his mouth as they kissed and rocked together, the warm water lapping around their bodies.

The oil added to the slickness of the water, making everything warm and slippery as hands roamed over bodies stroking the fire higher and higher. Suddenly, Thor pulled Loki in closer, groaning as their erections slid together. “I'm not sure my power works that way, but I suppose we'll see." His fingers slid down to wrap around Loki’s cock and stroke slowly. “I’m going to have you like this, Little Brother, and then, you’re going to shift into your Lady’s form, and I’m going to have you like that. I’m going to use my hands, my mouth, my tongue and my cock to keep going over and over until you pass out from exhaustion.”

Loki whimpered, having no doubt that Thor meant it. He rocked into his brother’s fist then moaned when an oiled finger pressed against his entrance and slid inside. They both held still a moment, knowing that Loki’s muscles were overused and he was still sore from nearly dying only an hour before. “Okay,” Loki whispered against Thor’s mouth, and the finger started to move. 

The first time they made love together they were in their early thirties, and while they were never exclusive, the brothers always seemed to gravitate back towards one another. It was easy and pleasurable, and Thor knew all the ways to make Loki come in both his forms. 

Another finger was added making Loki moan and push back against them. Though his chest hurt, he didn’t care, he wanted what Thor promised him. “Wait,” he panted, “wait I want… Thor I want…” He kissed his brother moaning as the fingers brushed over his prostate over and over making him moan and twitch. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders and buried his face in his brother’s neck, holding on tightly while Thor continued to torment him in the best of ways. The pleasure was almost too much with his injury, but Loki was too far into it to tell his brother to stop. He could feel his orgasm approaching fast the more Thor’s fingers stroked his cock and prostate. With a wail, his nails digging into his brother’s skin, he came hard his body shuddering through it then slumped. Loki panted, gasping for breath as his body came down from the high.

“What do you want, Loki?” Thor asked slipping his fingers free of Loki's body, to slide up his back gently. “Anything and it’s yours.” Instead of answering, Loki’s body shifted in Thor’s arms, becoming curvier, a bit slimmer, and his hair grew longer. Thor moaned, sliding his hands down his sister’s back to sooth Loki through the transformation as she grunted in pain. “Don’t overdo it, sister. Be careful with your body.” Pulling Loki’s head up gently, Thor bent to kiss her lips. 

“I’m okay,” Loki assured him once the kiss ended. “I’m okay. I just, I wanted this first.” She smiled then bent to kiss her brother again. The water was cooling to an uncomfortable temperature for Thor, but nearly perfect for Loki, though neither paid much attention as they continued to kiss and run their hands over one another’s bodies. Once the water became too cold for Thor, he stood and wrapped his sister in a fluffy towel and carried her to the bed, laying her down like a sacrifice. “Do you plan to do anything other than look?” 

Thor laughed. “I enjoy looking. You’re very beautiful.” Though there was an angry mark where the sword had pierced her, Loki was looking healthy and strong. Thor bent to kiss the mark, licking over the slightly raised skin and pulling a moan from his sister’s throat. He surged up suddenly and captured her lips in a hard and possessive kiss, nearly growling while his hands tightened on Loki’s hips. “I almost lost you,” Thor growled, eyes turning white with his power, “that elf.” He kissed her again, angry and desperate until Loki wrapped around him with arms and legs pulling Thor in even closer and tilting her hips up so Thor’s cock could slide perfectly against her centre. Without breaking the kiss, Thor thrust in and set a hard fast pace that had them both clinging to one another in desperation as they moved. 

Loki clutched at her brother, fingernails digging into the muscles of his back and pressing in as he drove into her hard and fast. Their movements were almost violent, and though Loki’s muscles were screaming at her, she would never tell her brother to stop. “Thor,” she moaned, pulling him in closer and tilting her pelvis up to meet each thrust. “Brother please.”

“Love it when you beg,” Thor moaned and bent to retake her mouth. Being inside her, her slick, hot, tight walls pressing against him with each thrust made it impossible to stop or slow down. He was driven by a force of desire so strong it couldn't be denied. He’d almost lost the thing most precious to him in all the Nine Realms, and for scant seconds he had before the healer had brought Loki back to him. Loki didn’t know, and Thor wasn’t going to tell her. 

“Loki,” he moaned, his voice sounding desperate even to him. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, still white hot with his power and spilt over his cheeks before his sister wiped them away. Outside the window the icy rain beat down against the glass, rattling the panes while thunder boomed overhead and lightning sailed across the sky moving from cloud to cloud.

“Shhh,” Loki whispered bringing Thor’s attention back to her. “Shhh, Big Brother, I’m here. I’m alive and well. No one has taken me from you. Be calm.” A sob punched out of Thor’s chest, and he curled himself in, pulling Loki as tight against him as he could while his hips continued to move. He felt her arms around him, a hand rubbing down his back while she whispered nonsense in his ear. 

It was a hard battle, almost ending in death, but Loki had been the victor. Neither of them knew if she would be forced to fight the final battle, but neither cared. They were too busy chasing their pleasure to worry about anything outside the room. Thor groaned, his hips losing rhythm as his release approached. “Loki,” he moaned again sinking his teeth into her shoulder as his seed pumped deep into his sister’s body. Loki followed, arching her back and scratching her nails down Thor’s back as her own release punched through her with the force of a battleship. 

They collapsed together, drawing in great lungfuls of air while aftershocks ran through their bodies. “How’re your lungs?” Thor asked pushing up so his weight wasn’t pushing her into the bed.

Loki smiled, pulling Thor back down and kissing him gently. “Magic is an amazing thing and it is fortunate we heal so quickly. I’m a little sore where the blade pierced, but my lungs feel better.” 

Thor grinned, pleased to hear that only a few hours later, Loki was already doing much better. He refused to move too far away, and Loki didn't seem to mind him curling in, half on top of her, so he stayed. They curled against one another, Loki tucked securely under Thor’s chin as he wrapped a muscled arm around her and pulled her even closer. One hand slid down to tease, rubbing between Loki’s legs and sliding a finger inside. 

“Brother,” she gasped, arching and tilting her hips into her brother’s hand. “Oh… ho-how many times do you plan to get me off before you allow me my rest?” 

Instead of answering, Thor turned her onto her back and slid down. He lapped over the angry sword mark kissing and licking at it before sucking a bruise to the surface. It wasn’t perhaps the smartest idea, considering the severity of the wound, but if Loki was to have a scar, Thor was determined to make it his. He spent a few minutes with his hand teasing her between the legs as his mouth explored every bruise and slice he could find. He kissed each blemish and licked at each mark before moving down and replacing his hand with his tongue. Loki nearly shot off the bed, but Thor’s hands on her hips kept her firmly in place while Thor teased and explored her most sensitive areas.

A constant stream of moans and pleads for more were pulled from Loki’s chest as her brother teased and tormented her. He licked once, then twice before sucking vigorously at her clit and Loki was coming, her body still sensitive from her previous orgasm. She cried out, legs spreading even more while Thor continued his assault. Two more releases crashed over her before Thor rolled them over and slid Loki down onto his cock. She pressed her hands into the perfect muscles of his chest for leverage and rocked hard and fast keeping his cock as deeply buried as she could. “So you want me to do all the work now?” She panted. “I almost died you know, shouldn’t you be pampering me?”

Thor laughed, his hips thrusting up to meet her hips as he pulled her down into him to grind. “I am pampering you. I’ve given you several orgasms, and now you’re going to help me get mine. Then I will carry you back to the baths and have you in your Master’s form. And maybe after that, you can have me a few times.”

Another release rolled through Loki’s body which kept her from answering, but she liked the way her brother thought. It would be good, several orgasms as a woman then several as a man before they were both too exhausted to continue. The cock buried deep inside her body made her feel better, stronger and more energised as it pulled yet another release from her and she screamed, collapsing on her brother’s chest to ride it out. 

Thor didn’t stop moving, his hips pushing up bury himself over and over in his sister’s body until he followed her over, his seed pumping deep. “I’m going to have you so many times tonight, Loki,” he moaned pulling Loki in for another kiss.

They made out lazily, letting their bodies come down from the high of multiple orgasms. Outside the window, the storm had settled, and Loki could see the last rays of the sun dipping below the horizon as day turned to night. There was supposed to be a feast, but with the attempted assassination, she had no idea if it was still on, not that she planned to attend. Having a servant bring them dinner would be much more preferable to joining the masses. 

Loki placed one more kiss on Thor’s lips before sliding out of bed and walking, naked, to the bathing chamber. “Be a good brother and have someone clean and bring us a meal while we bathe.” By the time the water was high in the pool, and Loki was settling onto the bench, Thor joined her, stepping down into the inlaid bath and walking over to where Loki sat. He immediately pulled her back to his lap where she settled happily, curled against his chest. “I made it a little warmer for you,” she whispered into his shoulder, nuzzling. Thor was always beautiful, golden and chiselled like marble, but he was even more so after his release, with his flushed skin and bright eyes. 

“I could feel my heart stop when I saw the sword enter your body,” Thor whispered. He slid his hand down to where the angry mark and his own bruise were stark against Loki’s creamy skin. “It was as if the sword was in my own chest and no matter how much I tried to breathe and will my heart into beating, it would not listen. You have been by my side since we were babies, to lose you would be unbearable. I’m not sure I would survive.” He bent to kiss Loki gently, nipping at her lips and sliding his hands over her body. He cupped her breasts, rolling each nipple gently just the way his sister liked it best before moving on to seek other areas that made her writhe. “I don’t know what father had been thinking, putting you in the ring. You’re a skilled fighter, but your heart was not on winning the tournament.”

Loki scowled, pulling back slightly. “It was on winning the tournament because I do not like losing.” Thor smiled and kissed her and Loki sighed leaning into the pressure on her lips before pulling back to speak again, “but you’re right. It would not have been my first choice of past times. I much prefer watching you pummel others into the ground with your bulging muscles and easy grins. You’re beautiful to watch. I suspect Father’s choices had more to do with “making me a man”,” she used air quotes and rolled her eyes, “than because you were injured. The healers had already cleared you for practice, and in the four months from then until now you would have been perfectly functional.”

Odin had always been harsh on Loki, way more so than with Thor, always making snide comments about Loki’s shapeshifting and choices to be both man and woman. It never bothered Thor, he liked it, and the majority of Asgard couldn’t have cared less what gender their prince decided to be, but for some reason, Odin always took offence to it. Thor’s arms tightened around his little sister as if he could banish their father’s harsh words by brute strength. “He was wrong,” Thor told her, “your worthiness should have nothing to do with your gender. You’re smart, a skilled fighter and your magic is unmatched by any in the Nine Realms. He should be proud of you.” 

“And yet, I am constantly reminded I am nothing more than the spare.” She shrugged and snuggled into her brother’s warmth. Outside the bathing chamber, Loki could hear the servants cleaning the room and putting fresh sheets on the beds. By the time the two emerged there would be a hot dinner waiting for them as well. “It matters not. I know my worth, and I know that you and I will rule together once you’re crowned king. Our personalities are well suited for such things.”

Though only Thor would be king, he would make sure Loki was always beside him, ruling with him every step of the way. Together they would bring Asgard into a new era of peace and prosperity. “You will make an excellent co-king when I am able to make such things happen. Or perhaps you will be my queen?” 

Loki pulled back to look at her brother, body shifting on Thor’s lap until once again he was in his Master’s form. “Are you seriously proposing to me right now?”

Thor laughed. “No, I mean I hadn’t intended to. We’re not exclusive, and I’m not courting you. But when we’re ruling, we’ll need to give you an official title other than prince, or advisor. I want our people to know that you are just as much in charge as I am.”

It was a nice fantasy, but it would never happen, and Loki knew that. There could only be one ruler, and it would be Thor, crown prince of Asgard and God of Thunder. Though in Thor’s eyes, the two brother’s were equal, to everyone else, Loki was the spare, the backup plan in case something happened to Thor; he knew his place. Still, it was nice to hear Thor speak of such things. 

Tired of the talk of their future and their father’s attitude, Loki turned to straddle his brother’s lap, bringing their cocks into contact and rocking slowly. “I believe you promised me a hard fuck in his form as well as my Lady’s form, brother? Do you plan to make good on your promises?” 

Predictably, Loki’s words spurred Thor into action, and he pulled his brother in tighter, grinding against him as his fingers sought out the entrance hidden below. A well-oiled finger rubbed then slid inside, pressing and stroking against Loki’s inner walls making him tremble. Loki moaned, back arching as he moved on the finger inside him, revelling in the feel of Thor’s thick finger stroking so perfectly.

His brother was talented and soon a second, then a third finger joined the first, bringing Loki even closer to climax. “Ah, yes, there, right there,” he moaned and rocked the fingers against his prostate. The jolts of pleasure that shot through his body were just what he needed to forget everything that had happened earlier. He’d killed a man, sliced his head right off his body, then lay dying in his brother’s arms. It wasn’t an excellent way to spend the afternoon, but Thor’s body was the perfect way to end it.

“You think too much,” Thor chastised. He pulled Loki up, then slid his brother onto his cock, pushing up as he pulled Loki down. They moaned together. “But fear not, I’ll fuck the thoughts from your head.” Spending a lifetime with Loki made Thor more of an expert than anyone else, and when Loki’s eyes grew glassy and distant, he knew his little brother was thinking of that afternoon. Thor didn’t want Loki blaming himself for any of it so took matters into his own hands, or as it were, cock. He pushed in until Loki’s ass was pressed flush against his thighs and held still. 

“Can’t-Ah,” Loki tried to speak, but the punch against his prostate robbed him of breath. He curled his arms around Thor’s shoulders and tightened his thighs against his brother’s then started to rock. It felt just as good as when he’d been in his lady’s form, and Loki couldn’t help his constant moaning. He buried his face in Thor’s neck and rode his brother as hard and fast as he could, the warm water slashed around them, and the steam added to the sensation. 

Thor hummed but didn’t speak, too busy punching up into Loki’s body. Their couplings were always satisfying, but this time was better than any others. Their bodies were hot and wet and fit together perfectly as if Loki had been born for Thor. “Mine,” he growled, and bit into Loki’s shoulder, adding to the myriad of bruises scattered across the plains of Loki’s chest and arms. “Never again!” He growled again, and lightning danced over his body and the surface of the water, giving little jolting shocks to Loki’s body. The younger prince cried out, but his body tightened, and he pulled Thor even closer as the lightning continued to jump from Thor’s body to Loki’s. “Never again will I allow you to be put in such harm. Never again will I hold you while you lay in my arms dying. Never again will I let anyone treat you as Father as done so these last months. You are mine, Loki. Mine! And never again will I let someone else have your body.” 

The words, coupled with Thor’s lightning was too much, and Loki cried out as his body tightened then released, his cum splashing between them and his body clamping down on Thor’s cock. “THOR!” He screamed, voice echoing around the bathing chamber. “Thor… Thor… Brother!” He couldn’t stop chanting as his release seemed to go on and on, the little jolts of electricity adding to the sensations of Thor’s cock spearing in and out of him as Thor chased his own release. 

With a blast that scorched the walls, but left Loki and Thor unharmed, the thunderer came hard, pushing his seed deep into his brother’s body as Loki clung to him. He roared out Loki’s name, the sound mingling with Loki’s screams of Thor’s name. The room fell silent, only the sounds of harsh breathing and the gentle lapping of the water broke the silence. 

The two brother’s slumped, panting, and distantly Thor hoped the servanted had finished cleaning and had left but was too sated to give much care into if they’d heard anything. It wouldn’t have been the first time the two brothers were caught making love, and Thor doubted it would be the last, especially not if Loki became his queen, an idea that was solidifying in Thor’s mind and making him want it more and more. He wanted Loki exclusively, only for him. The idea of others touching his brother, of giving him pleasure made Thor’s possessive streak explode and more lightning arced around his body.

“Thor,” Loki moaned as a nipple was flicked gently with the electricity jumping off his brother’s body. “Too much,” he moaned as another release punched through him. “Ah- please! Too much!” His body clenched down, pulling another release from Thor... He clung, tears in his eyes as his body came down from the high. “Please,” he whispered again.

“I’m sorry, Little Brother,” Thor whispered kissing him gently and wiping away the tears. “I was thinking of something and became possessive; my power reacted to it. Let me finish washing you and take you to bed. We should have food waiting for us.” 

It took little time for Thor to wash them both then bundle Loki into a soft towel and carry him back to bed. Soft sleep clothes were pulled on, and the two settled before the fire, Loki curled against Thor’s chest as they shared a meal of cured meats and cheeses, fresh fruits and candied nuts. Outside the window, though the storm had settled, the rain continued to fall, causing a beautiful symphony of soft sounds echoing around the room. Loki snuggled even deeper into Thor’s body, warm and comfortable and sated. 

A knock at the door interrupted Thor’s exploration of Loki’s neck with his tongue, and he pulled back with an annoyed sigh, but Loki refused to move, too comfortable and half asleep. “Enter.” 

Loki grumbled in annoyance when the door creaked open, and a young guard walked in looking around then noticing the princes on the floor by the fire, he straightened and cleared his throat. Loki blinked at him sleepily before reaching for a piece of cheese and eating it while Thor raised an eyebrow at the guard. It was lucky they’d thought to put on clothes because explaining why they were wrapped around one another naked was not something Thor wanted to be doing. “What is it?” Thor asked, voice low. 

“Highnesses,” the guard greeted with a bow of his head, “the All-Father has requested your presence in the dining hall for a feast in Prince Loki's honour for winning the tournament.” Loki frowned and sat up, confused; Thor was equally as confused and put his mug of mead down on the table before motioning the guard to explain. “Lord Larson of the Northern Provance was behind the assassination attempt to make his son the new king. The child, now one hundred is in line for succession from his mother’s side, and the Lord- ex-Lord, orchestrated the tournament while your highness was injured as a distraction. He did not suspect Prince Loki to be as skilled with a sword as he was.” The guard smiled, eyes looking at Loki with unhidden admiration. Thor wanted to pull his brother closer to him, to stake his claim but he curled his hands into fists instead, nails digging into his palms. The guard cleared his throat. Erik, Lord Larson’s child, was the last that Prince Loki was to fight and forfeited on the grounds of treason.” Again, the guard looked at Loki and smiled a flush rising to his cheeks. “You won the tournament, Sire; there’s a feast in your honour tonight.”

Loki sat stunned, as did Thor but he recovered before his brother. “Tell my father that Loki is unwell to be attending and he will be spending the night in his rooms.” The guard’s eyes widened, and he wavered with a nervous, ‘uh,’ that didn’t go unnoticed. “And tell him if he wishes to speak to either of us he may do so himself.” The nervous guard’s eyes slid from Loki to Thor, but neither said anything more. Loki leaned back against Thor’s chest again, picking up a glass of wine and sipping at it as he snuggled into his brother’s warmth. “You may go,” Thor dismissed, one arm going around Loki’s chest to pull him back farther. 

The guard stood a moment longer, nervous as he watched the two then swallowed, nodded and backed out of the room closing the door behind him. “You made the poor thing nervous,” Loki commented with a laugh, “how very unlike you.” He tilted his head up, pulling Thor down for a kiss but kept it soft and slow as he explored his brother’s mouth. “I won,” Loki whispered against his brother’s lips. “I doubt Father expected that. To be honest, I didn’t expect it either.” 

Thor pulled Loki in closer and bent to suck a bruise onto his neck, one that couldn’t be hidden by Loki's high collars. “You won,” he whispered, biting down on the flesh and pulling a moan from his brother’s throat. Loki arched shuddered then turned, straddling Thor’s lap again. “I think this means you get your prize.” 

“And what’s that, brother-mine?” Loki asked, hips rocking against Thor’s to feel their growing erections sliding against one another. 

“Me.”

Loki laughed and bent to kiss his brother with passion, his tongue flicking inside to taste the mead he’d consumed earlier. “I already have that.”


End file.
